Elm Street Bond Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Blood is everything. Nothing can come between it. And when blood calls, blood comes running.
1. Prologue: The Pact

ELM STREET MEMORIES

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Okay, I know I said the only fics that I posted would be complete, but I have spring break coming up, and I figured, why not? This in no way coincides with "Shared Secret". I use one name from _Nightmare on Elm Street_. However, for this fic, the movie doesn't exist. Takes place in between _High High_ and _Blinded by the Thousand Points of Light_. Characters belong to Fox and Stephen J. Cannel. Now, I know Tommy doesn't have a scar on his hand, but I'm makin' some stuff up.

PROLOGUE: THE PACT

ELM STREET, 1980: AN OLD ABANDONED BOILER ROOM

Four fourteen-year olds---two boys and two girls---walked into the middle of the building and then knelt down in the middle of room.

"Are we all sure about this?" one asked, pulling out a pocket knife. He was of Cuban descent with tanned skin and dark hair.

"Yeah, let's do it," the second boy agreed. He was Caucasian with dark hair.

"All right, then. We're such good friends, let's make each other blood," the boy said, opening the tool.

"Yeah," the others agreed. One of the girls let out a small whoop.

"I'll go first," the first boy stated. With that, he made a cut on his right hand. "By doing this, we seal our bond as friends. When one calls, the rest of us come running," he continued.

"Wow. Don't get mushy on us, man," the second boy said sarcastically.

"Bite me with a twirling lawnmower, Tommy," was the response.

"Give me the knife, man," Tom Hanson requested. His friend did so. Then, he also made a cut on his right hand.

"Me next," the blonde-haired girl stated. Without even waiting for a response, she took the knife and sliced her right hand. "Three of us down. One more and we're done," she announced. Her friend, the dark-haired girl took the knife and then, like the others, made a gash on her right palm.

"Let's let the blood symbolize our bond as friends as well as brothers and sisters. Let's make a pact that we'll try to never let each other down," the first boy said.

"And if one of us needs help---" the dark-haired girl began.

"We all come running," finished the blonde-haired girl.

"Agreed?" the first boy queried.

"Agreed," the other three chorused. Then, they all put their hands together, letting their blood flow over each wound.

"Did it ever occur to anybody that this is completely unhygienic?" Tommy asked out of the blue. Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter One: Brother In Need

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox and Stephen J. Cannoli. I own only own the plot.

CHAPTER ONE: BROTHER IN NEED

1988

Tom Hanson, Judy Hoffs, Harry Truman Ioki, Doug Penhall, and Dennis Booker were in the front row of a rock concert, having a blast.

"Hanson, this was a great idea!" Judy shouted over the music.

"Yeah, but I **still** want to know where you got these tickets!" Harry yelled.

"I told you: I've got connections," Tom responded as the song died down.

"Well, I didn't think you were into this kind of music," Dennis told him as everyone sat down.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Book," Tom stated. Then, the performer on stage began a slow song.

_Friends, always there for your highs and lows_

_Where you find them nobody knows_

"Something's wrong. He's worried about something," Tom commented.

"How can you tell?" Judy asked.

"It's in his eyes," Tom replied. Harry studied the singer closely.

"I don't see anything," he finally commented.

"**You** wouldn't," came the response. After the set, everyone stood up.

"I gotta go check somethin'," Tom told them.

"Hanson," Judy said.

"Stay here---all of you," Tom ordered. Then, he took off. For a moment, the rest of the Jump Street stared at each other.

"Forget him! We follow," Booker stated. Meanwhile, Tom had managed to sneak backstage.

"Rod!" he called, seeing the man. Rod Lane turned around.

"Tommy!" he sighed in relief. "You Dare Devil. You actually made it back here. How?" he wondered.

"Learned from the best," his friend replied as he walked up. "So, what's going on?" he asked softly.

"I think I'm in trouble, Tommy," Rod said.

"What's going on?" Tom asked quietly.

"Not here. Let's get to my room," Rod answered in the same tone. With that, the two walked to a secluded room. "Want a beer or anything?" he offered.

"No, I'm good," Tom replied.

"Food?" Rod checked.

"Rod," Tom said warningly. Rod sighed.

"I kept everything in my desk. My manager wanted to call the cops, but I didn't want just **anybody** takin' the case," he told his friend.

"Why? What's going on?" Tom wondered. His friend sighed, went to his desk, and opened the drawer. Tom followed his friend and looked at what he accumulated. The officer grabbed a fistful of papers and sifted through them.

"Dang. This chick's obsessed," the officer breathed after a few minutes.

"Tell me about it," came the affirmation.

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't call the regular police," Tom said.

"They can't do anything! Whoever this is, attacked Melissa last week and they came up with squat," Rod explained.

"She all right?" Tom questioned in concern.

"She's fine physically, but she was so shaken that she cut her visit short and returned to Elm Street," Rod replied.

"Get your stuff," Tom ordered.

"Huh?" Rod asked.

"Just do it. Grab what you think will be useful in my investigation, a suitcase of clothes, and whatever else you want," Tom told him. "Oh, and uh---bring your guitar too," he continued.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, man," his friend said. Meanwhile, Booker, Ioki, Penhall, and Hoffs had almost made it backstage when they had been stopped by a security guard.

"Come on, man. We've got a friend back there," Booker said, throwing the bouncer a persuasive smile.

"The only people allowed backstage are people whose names are on the list. None of you have your names on the list, therefore, you can't go backstage," the man told them.

"But a friend of ours came back here," Judy stated.

"Well, if they did, they're gonna be in big trouble when I find them," the bouncer replied. Just then, Judy caught sight of their friend.

"There he is: right there," she stated. The bouncer turned around.

"HEY! YOU!" he called.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Mac. I invited the Dare Devil," Rod responded.

"Uh, I---I'm sorry, Mr. Lane. I didn't realize," the bouncer stammered.

"Me and Rod got stuff to discuss. I'll see ya guys later," Hanson declared as they passed them. Rod's right arm was around Tom's neck in a brotherly fashion, while he was carrying a suitcase in his left hand and Tom was carrying a guitar case.

"Hanson," Judy said.

"Hey, we got his car, you guys got the bus," Rod responded. Rod and Tom laughed and continued on.

"What the---" Judy's question died on her lips.

"What was **that** all about?" Dennis wondered. The Jump Street Team looked at each other in confusion.


	3. Chapter Two: Briefing

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel, I only own the plot.

A few minutes later, Tom and Rod were at Tom's apartment.

"Hey. Looks pretty good, Tommy," Rod commented.

"Yeah. Thanks," Tom responded. "You gonna tell me why you're so adamant about **me** takin' this case?" he continued.

"You're the only one I trust," Rod stated. Tom blew out a breath and sifted through everything his friend had collected. His brow furrowed as he perused it.

"Holy cow!" he exclaimed after a while. "She's nuts," he continued.

"Yeah. That's why I want **you** on the case," Rod confirmed. "Tommy, I'm asking you as my friend---as my **brother**---help me," he continued.

"Yeah, man. You know I will," Tom promised. "I gotta call someone and tell them somethin' came up," he continued.

"Who? A girl?" Rod teased.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Tom replied. He went to the phone and dialed a number. He listened for a few minutes. Then, "Hi, Jackie? Listen, I'm gonna have to cancel. Family emergency." He listened as his girlfriend said something. "No, no, no. Everything's fine. It's just somethin' I gotta handle myself," he told her. Then, he hung up.

"When did this start, Rod?" Tom questioned.

"A few months back. I got a fan letter. Then I got pictures, more letters…gifts," Rod said, his eyes clouding.

"Yikes," Tom uttered, looking over the vast collection. "Man, I could use a drink," he admitted. Then, he walked to his refrigerator and grabbed a can from the shelf drawer. "Do you want one?" he offered.

"No thanks, man," Rod replied. Meanwhile, Jackie Garret sat in her office, drumming her fingers on the desk. She couldn't get Tom's voice out of her head. He had sounded so tense, so worried. But if wasn't about his mother, then who? She blew out a breath and stood up. Well, she wasn't going to get any answers sitting here. She was gonna take matters into her own hands and go visit him. Before she could change her mind, Jackie strode out of the office, got into her car, and drove off. Back at his apartment, Tom and Rod were looking over the clippings, letters, and photos Rod had received.

"Man, whoever this is, they know a whole lot about you," Tom commented. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said. He walked to the door. He froze.

"Jackie," he said.


	4. Chapter Three: Case And Kidnapping

DISCLAIMER

Still ain't mine. Still belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I use a line from NOES, but only as an homage.

"Can I come in?" Jackie requested.

"Yeah, sure," Tom answered.

"Who's this?" Jackie wondered, as she did so.

"Jackie, this is my brother Rod," Tom said.

"Your…brother?" Jackie repeated. "I thought you were an only child," she continued.

"He is," Rod confirmed.

"Huh?" Jackie asked.

"We made a blood pact," Rod explained.

"And we became brothers," Tom added. Then, "What are you doing here, Jackie?"

"You sounded weird on the phone. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jackie answered.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine," Tom assured her.

"Hey, are you sure?" Jackie questioned.

"Yeah, totally. I'm fine. Honest," Tom answered. "Listen, thanks for comin' by. Do you mind if we reschedule?" he queried.

"I'm disappointed. But I'll live," Jackie replied.

"Thanks. And again, I'm real sorry," Tom said.

"It's okay. I'll see you later," she said. He kissed her softly. She let her fingers stroke his cheek. Then, she turned and walked out.

"Dude, she's hot," Rod commented.

"Hey. She's **my** girlfriend," Tommy reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Friends over chicks," Rod continued.

"Good boy," Tommy said.

"Of course, what she sees in **you**, I have no idea," Rod continued.

"Oh, bite me with a twirling lawnmower," Tommy muttered. Rod chuckled.

"You say such sweet things, Tommy," he teased.

"What are you talking about, man? You came up with that," his friend shot back. The singer laughed.

"Yeah, I **did**," he admitted. Then, his eyes clouded. Instantly, his friend knew where his mind had gone.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get this chick," the officer assured.

"Thanks, man," the singer said softly.

"No problem," Tom responded. Then, they went back to the papers they had been perusing. Tom's brows furrowed. _Man, I don't believe this. This chick is nuts_, he thought to himself. He blew out a breath. He wasn't sure how they could handle this without the rest of the team finding out. He knew Rod wanted to keep this private, but he wasn't sure how to keep Jump Street from finding out and away from the case.

"What are you thinking about?" Rod wondered.

"How I can keep Jump Street away from the case," Tom responded.

"I've put you in a bad situation, haven't I?" Rod realized.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind," Tom assured. Meanwhile, Jackie had made her way to Jump Street Chapel and was looking through Tom's files.

"You know, that **could** be construed as an illegal search," a voice stated suddenly. With a gasp, Jackie turned around.

"Sal. You scared me," she said. Sal "Blowfish" Banducci stared at her.

"Meaning, as an assistant district attorney, you know you're doing something you probably shouldn't be doing," he said.

"Tom called me, cancelled our date, and when I went to see if he was all right, he was acting very strangely," Jackie responded.

"How so?" Sal wondered.

"He was very evasive, and there was another guy there whom Tom said was his brother due to some sort of blood pact and---" Jackie's voice trailed off.

"Tom Hanson? Making a blood pact? Impossible," Sal asked. _No way_, he thought to himself. There was no way Hanson would do something like that.

"Yeah, that's what **I** thought. So, I figured maybe something in his files would tell me what had happened. Maybe he had been forced or---I'm babbling again," Jackie realized.

"You're worried. There's nothing wrong with that," Sal told her. Meanwhile, on Elm Street, someone new was driving around. She had to be sure she was in the right spot. If Rod wouldn't answer her letters or acknowledge her gifts, she'd get his attention another way. She'd just have to draw him out. She watched as a girl came out of one of the driveways and smirked. This was just too perfect. She couldn't have planned this better herself. The girl continued to her car, unaware that she was being watched. Kelly Morgan unlocked her car and approached the vehicle. Suddenly, she heard a rustling.

"Who's there?" she asked. The rustling came again.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," she muttered. The sound came from somewhere else and she turned towards it. _This can't be good_, she thought to herself, as she got into a defense stance.

"Hey, I'm gonna punch out your ugly lights whoever you are!" the woman warned. Her eyes narrowed. When the noise didn't repeat, she shrugged and headed for her front door. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She began struggling, but a cloth was clamped over her mouth. Then, she faded into oblivion.


	5. Chapter Four: Investigation

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine (ch 1): Yes, it did. Oh, I know. It's so annoying. Very true. Don't get **too** excited. It's not what you think. Enjoy.

LibraryTech: Thanks. Well, it's not really mixy for this story, but I **am** planning a sequel to that affect. Glad I could do so. Your wish is my command.

Deppstarr: Yep. Thanks. Here you go.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you think so. So did I. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the plot. Reference to the sequel that I plan on writing if/when I get the time.

When Kelly woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar house. _Where am I and why does my head hurt?_ she wondered. Her confusion grew when she heard footsteps approaching. She moaned.

"Well, look who's up," a voice commented.

"Who are you?" Kelly wondered as a woman came into view.

"A devoted fan…who deserves better," she answered.

"Uh...what?" Kelly asked, trying to figure out who the woman was. _What does she mean, 'Devoted fan'?_ she wondered. Could---could she be talking about Rod? She vaguely remembered him complaining about an obsessed fan, but…this couldn't be her. Could it? Man, her head was pounding, and she couldn't think straight. Meanwhile, Tom and Rod had grown hungry during their research and had gone to Dixie's Diner, an old hangout of their younger days.

"Gosh, I missed this place," Tom commented as they sat down.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have changed much," Rod continued.

"No. It doesn't," Tom agreed. A waitress noticed the two new customers and walked over to them.

"Okay, what will it be?" she questioned. The officer squinted. She looked familiar. A little older, but…then, his eyes widened in realization. It **was** her!

"Roxie? Are you still working here?" Tom queried. The waitress looked at them, and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Tommy? Rod?" she asked. "Oh, my gosh! I don't believe it! Isn't this a blast from the past?" she continued. "But where are Kelly and Melissa?" she asked them.

"Home, or work---I don't know," Rod shrugged.

"We're---kinda doin' a guys' night out anyway," Tom told her.

"Then, I'll get to taking your order," Roxie stated.

"Oh, just the usual," Tom told her.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Rod agreed.

"You guys are gonna kill yourselves," Roxie scolded.

"Get outta here," Rod mock-snarled. Roxie made a rude noise, and then walked back to the kitchen.

"Rod, can you remember seein' this girl? I mean, would you be able to make an i.d.?" Tom queried.

"I don't know. I mean, there are hundreds and thousands of kids at any one of my concerts. As bad as it sounds, I don't make it a habit to recognize people or get their names," Rod answered. Their conversation stopped briefly as Roxie came back with two burgers with everything, four boxes of fries, two cokes, and two milkshakes. Immediately, Rod dug in.

"Maybe she's right," Tom said, looking at the food.

"Who?" Rod mumbled through a full mouth.

"Roxie. Maybe we **are** killing ourselves," Tom stated.

"Fine. More for me," Rod said. He reached out for Tom's food, but the officer quickly intercepted his friend's hand.

"Touch it, and die," he warned.

"Bite me with a twirling lawnmower," his friend shot back. They laughed. Then, they continued their conversation. Meanwhile, Charlie Donagon and another officer were at Kelly's house, having been called in by a neighbor who had heard the brief struggle.

"What've we got?" Charlie wondered.

"Struggle on the drive. Looks like Kelly was heading inside when she was grabbed," the other man answered. "Taken from the drive---almost like ten years ago," he continued.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Charlie reprimanded.

"Sorry," the man muttered. _Man, I **hope** this isn't a repeat of ten years ago. People were just starting to forget_, Charlie thought to himself. As they searched the crime scene, he blew out a breath and rubbed his face with a hand.


	6. Chapter Five: Bad News And Curiosity

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LibraryTech: Thanks. Here you go.

Deppstarr: Glad you like it.

Jayme: Thanks. Unfortunately, you only get hints of it in this fic.

Windyfontaine (ch 2-5): Thanks. Oooh, you should. They're good. No, that was a name I made up for the story. Thanks. That's okay. Glad you think so. Yep. Could be. Oh, I hate that. That's right. Wait and see. Nope. Yep. That's okay. Everyone's entitled. Glad you think so. Thanks. That's the plan. Here you go. Amen to that. Yep. Thanks. Exactamundo. Me too, lol. Thanks. Here's more. You too.

DISCLAIMER

I know Charlie's a common name, but in the Pilot, it seemed like Charlie Donagon and Hanson had known each other for awhile, and even though Hanson referenced a Charlie Rosemont in "Chapel of Love", for this story, Charlie Donagon was the "Charlie" from Hanson's prom night. And I figured Donagon would know who Fuller was from Hanson.

Meanwhile, Rod and Tom had just reached Tom's apartment when the phone began to ring.

"What are they, psychic?" Tom complained as Rod laughed. Nevertheless, the officer answered the phone. "Hanson," he reported. "Charlie," he said in surprise. "Wha---what's up?" he wondered. Rod watched as Tom's face paled.

"Tommy, what?" he asked.

"Y---you're---sure? Fr---from the drive?" Tom stammered.

"Tommy, what is it?" Rod prompted.

"What happened, Charlie? Did he escape? Is this connected to---" Tom asked frantically.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Rod wondered. Tom put out a finger in the 'just a minute' gesture.

"You're sure? This isn't like the---the Bu---" Rod jerked his head towards Tom. Why had Tommy mentioned the Butcher? The officer tried to speak, but only soft sounds came out. Rod grabbed the phone.

"Charlie. What's up?" he queried.

"Kelly Morgan was abducted from her driveway," Charlie reported.

"We'll be right there," Rod said brusquely. He hung up, grabbed Tom's arm, and led him out to the drive and pushed him into the car. Then, without a word, the singer drove to the location. A few minutes later, the two arrived at the scene.

"Charlie!" Rod called as the two came up.

"Guys, I know what you're concerned about. It's not him. I swear," Charlie assured them.

"He's still in prison?" Rod asked softly.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "Plus, there was no note. Looks like we have a coincidence, is all," he added.

"Listen, Charlie, uh---I **think** this might have somethin' do with me. I've been havin' some problems with a stalker, and they might've taken Kelly to get to me," Rod told the officer.

"Would this be the same person that attacked Melissa last week?" Charlie checked.

"Yeah," Rod confirmed.

"Let's get down to the station and add this to the information you gave us," Charlie suggested.

"Yes, Sir," Rod agreed. With that, the two followed the older officer to their respective cars and then followed him to the station. As soon as they were there, the trio went into an interrogation room, where Tom and Rod dropped into two chairs. Rod blew out a breath and messed up his hair with his hands.

"This bites! I know this girl is out there, but I don't know who she is, or why she's doin' this!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why do these things always happen to Rod?" his friend wondered.

"I don't know," the man answered.

"I'm just glad it's not---you know…**him**. I mean, bein' taken from the drive---that's just like ten years ago," Tom stated. Rod leaned forward.

"You think she found out? You think that could be why she took Kelly the way she did? To shake us up?" he wondered.

"Even if she found about the case, that bit of information isn't public knowledge. And besides, there's no way for outsiders to know who any of the victims were. You were minors, so you weren't named," the older officer reminded them. Tom blew out a breath.

"What are we gonna do, Charlie?" he wondered.

"I don't know, Kiddo," Charlie responded, putting a hand on Tom's shoulder. Then, "Hey, you tell Fuller what you've been workin' on?"

"No. My private life is my private life," Hanson responded.

"Oh, boy. Kid, you've got to learn to trust people," Charlie sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey! I trust my family! And I trust Jump Street, I do. But…I've got the right to keep what happened to me back then to myself," Tom shot back. Charlie had to give the kid that one. The Jump Street officer sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you like that," he apologized. Then, "Could I---could I crash here tonight?" The older man nodded his consent and Hanson left the room to sleep on the cot in the waiting area. About half an hour later, Rod did the same. Alone with his thoughts, Charlie sighed and again rubbed his face with his hands. He really couldn't blame Tommy and Rod for being spooked. The events of ten years ago would always be with them. _Poor kids. They can just never catch a break…especially Rod_, he ruefully thought to himself. Meanwhile, Jackie's search had gotten Sal curious. Together, the two entered Captain Fuller's office and furtively looked around.

"Okay, Fuller keeps Jump Street's files in his desk," Sal told her. She walked over to the desk and tried the drawer.

"It's locked," she reported.

"Yeah. I like to make sure my officer's privacy is respected," a voice stated. Surprised, Sal and Jackie turned to the doorway.

"Captain Fuller," Jackie said.

"This…isn't what it looks like," Sal hastened to assure him.

"I hope not. Because right now it looks like a district attorney and a Jump Street janitor are trying to break into my desk drawer while looking for private files," Fuller responded.

"Someone's bein' naughty," a voice quipped. The three turned around to see the rest of the Jump Street Team minus Hanson.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fuller wondered.

"What about **you**?" Booker counted.

"I forgot something in my desk. Decided to come get it," Fuller answered. Then, "Now, answer my question."

"I got paperwork," Penhall said.

"I left somethin' in my locker," Ioki chimed in.

"I told Penhall I'd help him with his paperwork," Hoffs explained. Fuller looked at Booker.

"I thought the place would be empty and I could have some peace and quiet," he stated with a shrug. "So, what are we looking at?" he wondered.

"Nothing. Deputy D.A. Garrett and Mr. Jenco were just leaving," Capt. Fuller said with a glare. Sal and Jackie looked at each other guiltily.

"What did you do?" Penhall asked.

"We were trying to find something out about Tom and we got busted," Jackie sheepishly told them.

"You were looking up Tommy? What for?" Penhall wondered.

"He was acting strange. Wanted to know why," Jackie replied.

"Well, digging into his private life isn't going to win you any points," Judy reminded her.

"Come on. He cancels our date because something's come up, when I come over to check on him he's with his "blood brother" and they've got something important to discuss so he chases me out, but he won't say why, and I just didn't know what else to do," Jackie defended herself. Fuller frowned. He had to admit, he was curious now too.

"Well, let's go see what we can find out," he declared. With that, they all walked out of the Chapel and towards a police station.


	7. Chapter Six: Worry, Prying, And Calling

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LibraryTech: Yeah…lol. Here ya go.

Deppstarr: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Lol. That's right. Glad you approve. Thanks. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. I guess not. Here's more. It's one I'll write later, you haven't missed anything. Well, you know what they say about curiosity and a cat, lol.

DISCLAIMER

21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the plot. I'm not sure when computers first came out, but for this fic, they're not out yet. And I forgot to write it earlier, but Kelly had been tied up by the stalker.

In the waiting room of the police station, Rod sighed and rolled over, trying to make himself comfortable. However, it was to no avail.

"Hey. You okay?" a voice asked. Rod turned to see Tom.

"Yeah. I just---can't turn my mind off. There's just---so much goin' on up here," he answered, pointing to his temple.

"I know what you mean. I'm worried about her too," his friend responded.

"She's our sister. I'd do anything to protect to her and---" Rod began to say.

"Okay, don't freak," Tom interrupted soothingly. "We'll figure it out. Me and Charlie are on the case," he assured.

"Yeah, I know. It's just---it almost feels like ten years ago. Not knowing where one of our friends is, worried that maybe we'll be next…" Rod's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Tom agreed softly. His eyes clouded. Almost unconsciously, his right hand went to his chest. He averted his gaze and groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go away on me. Don't get lost back there, man," Rod cautioned.

"Yeah…no use in goin' back, right? I mean, Charlie says it's not him," Tom said, turning back to his friend as his hand dropped.

"Yeah, and if Charlie says it, you can pretty much take it to the bank," Rod continued.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. Then, "Are you **sure** she never mentioned her names in any of the letters?"

"You saw 'em, you read 'em. What do **you** think?" Rod shot back.

"Well, we didn't go over **everything**," Tom defended himself.

"True," Rod conceded. He frowned thoughtfully. Tom waited. He knew he couldn't push his friend. Meanwhile, the Jump Street officers, Sal, and Jackie had reached the police station.

"What can I do for you?" the desk sergeant asked.

"Hi. I'm Captain Fuller over at Jump Street and I was wondering if I could take a look at an officer's file?" Capt. Fuller requested.

"Which officer?" the man wondered.

"Tom Hanson," Capt. Fuller answered.

"Hanson?" the clerk repeated. "Isn't he one of yours?" he checked.

"Yeah," Fuller responded.

"What do you want with his file?" the clerk questioned.

"Some questions about his performance came up and I want to prove that there's nothing amiss," Capt. Fuller lied.

"Okay," the clerk said. He walked past the desk and led them to the records room and opened the drawer.

"Okay, Hanson, Hanson…" the man murmured, flipping through the files. Then, he found the file he was looking for.

"Here we go," he said. Fuller took the files and scanned them.

"Good grades, somewhat wild as a teenager," he read.

"Hanson? Wild?" Booker interjected with a scoff.

"That's odd," Fuller said suddenly.

"What?" the others wondered.

"It says here Hanson went into counseling for a few months when he a teenager," Fuller commented.

"Well, his dad was killed around that time. It probably let a mark on him," Judy reminded him.

"According to this, it was a couple of years before the shooting," Fuller responded.

"Why would he need counseling **before** his father's death?" Booker wondered.

"**That** apparently is in a sealed file," Fuller stated.

"Can you get unsealed?" Jackie questioned.

"I don't know," Fuller said. Meanwhile, while her mysterious abductor was ranting and raving about Rod ignoring her, Kelly had managed to break free of her restraints. The girl quickly crawled away. Her captor bent down and grabbed her leg, but Kelly kicked her back and headed into what appeared to be a bedroom. She quickly shut the door and headed for the phone on the nightstand. Then, she frantically dialed a number. At his precinct, Charlie picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" he asked. Having had heard the ring, Tom and Rod walked into the lobby.

"Charlie?" a voice whispered.

"Kelly?" Charlie queried. Tom and Rod froze.


	8. Chapter Seven: Rescue And Release

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Glad you approve. Wait and see. Thanks. Here's more. You too.

LibraryTech: Yep. Read and see. Glad you think so. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the plot. From what I can remember of watching the original version of "When a Stranger Calls", it took fifteen minutes to trace a call. I'm not sure how much it changed from 1972 to 1989, but for the fic, it takes at least ten minutes to trace a call. And I know some parts at the end may be unrealistic, but it fits for my story.

"Kelly?" the boys repeated together.

"Charlie, you got a tracer in here?" Tom queried. The older man pointed to a device, which the younger officer activated, and put the phone to his ear.

"Kelly, uh---where are you?" Charlie questioned.

"I'm in a house. I'm not sure where," Kelly told him. "Charlie, she's crazy. She's convinced that she and Rod are meant to be together," she continued in a whisper. "I, uh---I tried to fight when she grabbed me, but she chloroformed me," she told him.

"Do you see any distinguishing features in the place?" Charlie wondered.

"Um---" the girl trailed off, and Tom motioned for Charlie to keep talking.

"How long does it take to trace a call?" Rod wondered.

"Ten minutes. He's only been on for a couple of minutes," Tom responded.

"Kelly?" Charlie prompted.

"It's kinda run down. When I woke up, I was already in the house. Charlie, she---" there was the sound of crashing over the phone, which was followed by a small shriek.

"Kelly? Kelly?" Charlie queried. Tom's head jerked towards Charlie and his eyes widened.

"Kelly? Kelly?" Charlie prodded. The crashing came again.

"Charlie, I don't like this," Tom said.

"How many more minutes do we need?" Rod snapped. There was more crashing.

"Come on, come on," Tom urged frantically. They just needed a few more minutes. A few more minutes and they'd have the location. There were some more noises and then finally a loud smashing sound of something being thrown against a wall. Tom winced at the noise and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Do we have enough?" Rod asked frantically.

"Yeah," Tom answered. He then gave out the location.

"Let's go," Charlie commanded. With that, the three of them took off. Inside the house, Kelly's abductor had caught up with her.

"You little witch! Did you really think I wouldn't catch you?" she asked.

"The thought **had** crossed my mind," Kelly quipped. This enraged the girl and she backhanded her.

"You call that a slap?" Kelly asked. She lifted the girl over her legs and pinned her to the floor. Then, she smacked the woman's face.

"Now **that**'**s** a slap," she told her.

"I'll kill you!" the other woman shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kelly dismissed. They continued to fight. As Charlie's squad car raced down the street with a wailing siren, some of the neighbors looked out their windows.

"What's going on?" a woman muttered to herself. Then, she closed her window. It was none of her business. Besides, it wasn't as if they had a lot going on these days.

"Charlie, come on. Can't you go any faster?" Tom prompted.

"Tommy, I'm going as fast as I can, and I have the siren on," Charlie snapped.

"I can totally go faster," Tom said, as he undid his seatbelt and leaned forward.

"Kid, you sit back down and re-buckle yourself before I smack you!" Charlie shouted, turning to glare at the younger officer.

"Then go faster!" Tom tossed back. Charlie reared back an arm. "I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it," Tom assured, doing as he was told. However, Charlie **did** manage to increase his speed. Finally, they were at the location.

"What a dump," Tom stated. A crash came from the house and they raced towards the drive.

"Rod, maybe you should wait in the car," Charlie whispered.

"No way! My sister's in there," Rod objected. _Right. I should've known he'd say that. They **are** blood_, he thought to himself. The three forced their way into the house, where Kelly had once again found herself underneath her captor.

"Police!" Charlie and Tom chorused, drawing their weapons. Kelly's abductor looked up and Kelly took the momentary lull to knock the girl away.

"Kelly? Hey, Kell!" a voice called.

"Rod, Tom! I'm in here!" Kelly shouted. The three men rushed towards her voice.

"Kelly," Rod and Tom sighed together, as they ran to her.

"You all right?" Rod checked.

"Are you hurt?" Tom asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Kelly assured them.

"Rod. Rod, she was---she was trying to come between us. I did it for us," the woman said urgently.

"Charlie, lock her up. She's crazy. I don't even know her," Rod stated.

"With pleasure, Kiddo," Charlie assured. He bent down and took the girl.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" As Charlie read the woman her rights, Rod and Tom helped Kelly up.

"You sure you're okay?" Tom asked in concern.

"Of course. I've got my brothers with me," Kelly assured. "Now, can we please go?" she requested.

"Yeah, sure," the boys agreed. With that, the three walked out. Three weeks later early in the morning, Tom, Rod, Kelly, and Melissa Rawlings came out of the courtroom.

"I'm **so** glad that's over with," Kelly sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rod agreed.

"Well, you can't really blame her," Melissa stated.

"What?" the others questioned.

"Rod **is** a honey. It's no wonder she became crazy for him," Melissa continued, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Rod protested. Melissa laughed, stuck out her tongue, and ran off, with Rod giving chase. Tom and Kelly laughed and hurried after them. Meanwhile, in a state penitentiary, two guards walked down a hall.

"I **still** can't believe that they're letting that maniac out," the first guard growled.

"They say he's cured," the second guard commented.

"Come on. You don't really believe that a freak that did all the things he was convicted for can actually be cured?" the first guard questioned.

"Doesn't matter what **we** think. They say to release him, we release him," the second guard responded as they reached a cell, which he immediately unlocked.

"Okay, Torres. Come on," he said. The man turned around. His face was badly burned and he gave a wide smile as he was handed a gray sweater and a pair of gray slacks.

"Thank you," he said. After a quick change, Fredrico Torres walked out of the jail, a free man.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
